


Magnet for Chaos

by Pumpkins2000



Series: D&D au [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DnD AU, Gen, reverseblackholeofwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Pumpkins2000
Summary: Phantom was used to Mare picking up Orphans, there probably wasn't anything different about this one. Right?
Series: D&D au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Magnet for Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the characterisations of https://reverseblackholeofwords.tumblr.com and they DnD au she mentioned.  
> Legion is the name of the audience insert character in her writing, they're basically Y/N from a Heist with Markiplier but specifically her audience.

Mare always had a soft spot for children, and there was no shortage of orphans around The Yawning Portal. So when Phantom discovered The Bard playing with a new one? He wasn't surprised. What he was surprised by the was the child's seemingly endless knowledge on his hordes Misadventures.

He was even more surprised when they met the child again, in Baldur’s gate which was over 500 miles away. And then they met again in Scornubel, And again in Blackford Crossing and again in Longsaddle once the even met in the Thundering Lizard  _ in Chult, _ each time they met in taverns days and weeks and sometimes even months apart. But each time they met the child was just as excited as the first time, asking questions and begging to hear about their Adventures. Even though they already knew most of the details.

Phantom dreaded how much more chaotic Mare is was when they were around. Getting himself into more and bigger pranks that, he somehow always got out of but that didn't stop Phantom from silently worrying. At one point after the two swapped the sugar with salt and they got kicked out into a rain storm, he missed the shenanigans Mare and a drunken Paultin would get into. Which he thought he’d never do, especially after he bailed them out of jail for the seventh time. _(Mare had the infuriating ability to completely destroy any and all of Paultin’s attempts to talk his way out of a situation.)_

Somehow the child grew on every member of The Horde, they asked Mad questions about Science and Alchemy and how he was so good with fire  _ (all the right questions to get into his good graces) _ .

After Sharper found them with a dagger and gave chase for a full hour, he offered to teach them how to handle it. More for his own peace of mind that he wouldn’t find out that the child accidentally stabbed themselves, then anything else but it was still something he never offered to anyone before. 

The kid seemed to have some sort of Wild Magic that could change and summon things in a drastic and chaotic way. But everytime they would excitedly go up to Phantom and show him what they did. Thinking the kid was a fledgling sorcerer he encouraged them and tried to steer them away from accidentally burning down whatever Inn they were in everytime they practiced magic. 

And Mare was quite simply their brother.

The kid was an honorary member of the horde by this point. So Phantom saw no problem with letting them join on the short relatively safe walk from the farming village to Neverwinter and the Septic's base of operations. 

As he was negotiating Alcohol and Spellbooks with Henrik and Marvin, Phantom noted that the kid was getting along surprisingly well with Jameson. Not that he could tell that accurately, His knowledge of Jameson’s Modified Theive’s Cant was basic at best, but the laughter both silent and not were good indicators. He was so distracted talking Marvin down from half the magic items they found, he didn’t notice that Jackie entered the room. Nor did he hear Jackie introduce himself and ask the Kid their name, but certainly everyone heard it.

“ **We are Legion.** " a multitude of voices had answered. before they all started to panic " **Wait! No! We meant to say a fake name! aahhh!** " and Legion  _ a literal God of Chaos _ that, not two hours ago, Mare was teaching how to play the lute disappeared. 

A stunned, awkward silence hung in the air for several minutes, as they looked at each other as if reaffirming that, that actually happened.  _ They actually just met a god. _ It was several minutes of staring at the spot where Legion was standing before Mad finally broke the monumentally heavy silence.

"How have we never asked the kid their name before?"


End file.
